Unbroken
by Sodasgirl212
Summary: Sandy left Soda for another greaser and he's trying to move on with his life when he meets Shelly Love Sheldon, the sister of Bob Sheldon, the meanest Soc around. Will love be able to survive despite their lots in life? Summary sucks but it's good.


**Kay, **

**None of these characters are mine. The gang are all S.E. Hinton's and Shelly is BellaVision. She's absolutely brilliant, I tell ya. Thanks for the idea, BellaVision. **

**There are some differences: Pony + Johnny go straight to the Curtis' after the Nightly Double, so Darry doesn't push Ponyboy, causing the murders at the park OR the runaway to Windrixville.**

**I hope you like what I've written with the assistance of Bellavision. And look at her stories, too! Review, por favor. **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Soda's P.O.V.

"Soda, wake up. Come on, Pepsi-cola, ya gotta go to work." These words made their way through my fog-laced mind, waking me from an imageless dream. I moaned in response to my older brother's voice, but did as I was told and threw the covers off my body. Standing up, I made my way over to Ponyboy and shook his shoulder, instantly waking him. The kid was a light sleeper.

"Wha?" he asked, squinting his eyes from the sun coming through our window.

"Time to get up, buddy." I said and made my way to the shower, through the living room where Two-Bitt and Steve were already sitting, watching the television.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Two-Bitt said over the chocolate cake in his mouth.

I waved him off and grumbled a, "Shut up." The hot water woke me up and I emerged from the bathroom with a smile. Getting dressed, I headed to the kitchen, where I saw Darry, Pony, Johnny and Dally sitting on various surfaces, eating their morning cake. Moving quickly by Pony, I grabbed the plate of cake out of his hand and the fork mid-way to his mouth and starting eating it myself.

"Hey!" Pony yelled half out of anger and half out of seer surprise.

"Hay is for horses, Pony. Not people." I laughed at my little joke and got a little slap upside the head from Darry, but continued to eat the stolen cake. Pony got another piece and everyone continued their morning conversation. Once I finished, I asked, "Johnny, Pony, what are ya'll up to today?"

The two shrugged and I looked to Dally, "What about you?"

"Nothin', man. Why?"

"Ya'll could come and hang around the DX while Steve and I work."

"Tuff enough." Dally answered, "Got nothin' better to do."

"You in, Two-Bitt?"

"For sure, buddy." He moved over to Ponyboy, playfully slapping him on the face, "Maybe Miss Cherry Valance will come by to fill up her no doubt b-e-autiful car."

I put down my food, looking at Pony and asked, "Who's Cherry Valance?"

"This real pretty gal we met last night at the Nightly Double. Her and her pal, Marcia." Johnny said in his quiet manner.

"A real pretty gal, huh?" I said, a smirk growing on my face. "You sweet on her, Pony?"

A blush started up on his cheeks and he said, "Come on, shut up, Two-Bitt. I'd never have a chance with a girl like that."

"Well, why not? You're a fine guy! I'll bet she went home and even wrote about you in her journal." I suggested, causing a unisonous "Oooooooo!" to go through the kitchen.

"She's a Soc-y broad, that's the problem." Two-Bitt explained.

"Ah, I see. That's tough. Well, Pony, as pretty as she might have been, I doubt she'd be worth it. But," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes. "I have _no_ doubt that you got her Soc-y girl feathers all ruffled." A smile broke out on his face and I nodded my head towards the door and said, "Come on, let's head out."

We said our good-byes as we headed out, moving towards the DX. When we made it, I jumped over the counter with Steve and the guys and I just started talking. It wasn't a very busy day at all and so I bummed a smoke off of Dally, sitting on the counter. It had been about two hours when the bell that indicated that someone had pulled up to the station rang. Leaning back, I tried to see who it was. Sitting there in her 1960's black mustang, the top put down, was one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen. This nameless girl had golden blonde hair, up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She had on a pair of sunglasses, but as she pulled them off, baby blue eyes were revealed. Now, while looking at this girl, I had not realized how far I had begun to lean. I found out pretty quick. I felt my balance go off kilter and tried to catch myself, but there was no counter to catch myself on and so I fell on my ass, while swearing. This action caused all of the guys to start laughing their heads off.

Grumbling, I stood up and made my way out of the station. Quickly, I turned that frown into the smile and said, "Afternoon, miss."

She looked up from her lap and the red lipstick covered lips spread into a bright, white smile as she said, "Good afternoon."

Moving over to the other side of the gorgeous piece of machinery that was the 1960's Mustang and stuck the gas nozzle into the car, filling it up. I heard the sound of a car door opening and then being shut and a light sound of footsteps on the pavement moving toward me. There was silence for awhile, so I looked up at the girl standing beside me. That was a mistake. She stood there, a kind smile on her face, in an outfit that did her wonders: a short red skirt that reached to her knees, a white shirt tucked into that with a thick, shiny belt that made her curves even more evident. I cleared my throat and moved my eyes back to the nozzle quickly.

Her voice came then, a soft-southern voice, not obnoxious like some of the greaser girls around here, "I'm real sorry to bother you – you're doin' a real swell job, by the way -, but I just wanted to observe. I mean, I'm not paranoid that you'll do anythin', but you see, I'm just kinda curious and I swear to the Lord, I've had gas pumped into this car about a million times, but the most ridiculous thing is… that I don't know how to do it myself."

Was she kidding? She wanted to see how to pump gas? Why on earth would a girl like her – from the look of her clothes and her car, she was obviously well off – even have the need to know how to pump gas?

I rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled a little, saying, "Uh, yeah, sure." There was an awkward silence and I looked over at her and motioned to the nozzle, "Would you like to try?"

She smiled a little and nodded 'yes' and said, "But, I don't really know how."

"Well, don't you worry, ma'am. You are in capable hands." I motioned for her to come closer and said, "Come here." And she did. "Put your hands on the nozzle… and squeeze here." I moved my hands around her back, to her other hand so her small body was enveloped in mine. I continued to instruct her on the process of gas pumping when a name popped into my mind: Sandy. I felt immediately guilty for having this girl that I barely knew pressed against my body. But then again, Sandy barely knew _him_ and look what happened. Let me explain: two weeks before, Sandy had come to the house for a date night, but for some reason she was more quiet than she ever had been before. I asked her what was wrong. She looked into my eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."

My heart stopped beating in that moment. Sandy was pregnant. With a baby. After I got over the shock, a sort of happiness came over me. I was going to have a child soon. A little person who was half of me. I hugged her and said, "Oh, honey, you don't have to worry about a thing. I'll marry you. We'll be husband and wife. We'll take care of the baby together. We'll have a life together. I'll work double time at the DX, I promise you. God, I love-."

She stopped me there and with tears in her eyes, she said, "It's not… yours, Soda." My whole world fell apart at that precise second. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but, the guy—the dad – I… I love him."

My lips didn't feel like they were moving as I said, in a monotone, "You don't love me. You love him."

She took my face in her hands, forcing me to look at her, saying, "No, no, Soda, baby, I love you, I do! I just… I love him… more."

I remained silent for a minute or two when her light voice broke into my dying mind, "Soda? Do you have anything to say?"

I looked up at her, slowly, trying to keep a blank face and said, my voice shaking a bit despite my efforts, "I think you should leave."

She nodded and stood, moving to the door. I kept my eyes on the place were seconds ago she sat. I heard her heels stop at the door and her quiet voice start saying, "I'm sorry. I really do lo—,"

Anger coursed through me then and I whipped my head towards her, yelling, "Don't!" this outburst, caused her to jump a little. In a deadly voice, I said, "Don't say it. Just. Leave." Wiping away fresh tears, she ran out the door, making it slam behind her. The house was silent. I didn't move. I glanced at the clock: 6:00 pm. I looked down at the carpet at a beer stain. I stared at that spot for what felt like only a few minutes, but when I heard the door close, I looked at the clock again: 10:30 pm. Huh. How time flies. I moved my eyes back to the stain.

I heard Darry's voice ask, "Soda? What's wrong?" something broke then. My heart, probably, cracking painfully down the middle. Yeah… that must be it. As I looked up to my brother, I felt my eyes gradually fill with tears. The muscles in my face tightened and I finally let out a body-shuddering sob as the tears began to run like rain down my face. Darry rushed to my side, sitting beside me, taking me into his arms, rocking me back and forth like a child. He shushed me and asked again, "Pepsi-cola, what's wrong?"

It was hard to get out, but I managed a, "S-s-sandy. She got pregnant w-with some other bastard greaser a-and –sob—she l-left me. She left me, Darry! I-I-I loved her! I was gonna—sob—marry her!" after that, I couldn't get any words out. The only other time I ever cried that hard was when Mom and Dad died.

Coming back to the present moment, I felt the guilt I was feeling evaporate. Forget her. This was my life. I helped her pull the nozzle out, and deposit it back into the gas station, saying cheerfully, "And there you are! You're a real pro!"

She laughed, "That's a lie, but thank you for showing me. It was sweet of you." She started to move back over to her driver's side door, but I wasn't done yet.

"Wait, wait, wait, what's your name?"

She turned and with a smirk on her face, she answered, "Shelly. Shelly Love Sheldon."

"Shelly Love Sheldon. That's a real fine name you got there." I put my hand out to shake. "The name's Sodapop Curtis."

She giggled and took my hand, "Well, it's lovely to meet you, Mr. Sodapop Curtis."

I put my hands in my pocket, rocking back and forth on my heels as I said, "I know this is a bit forward, but I'd really like to give you my number."

She looked at me in surprise for a few seconds, but then… laughed, "Um, sure, sure. Come with me." We walked to the driver's side and she leaned over the door, ruffling through her purse for a pen and paper. I looked in the general direction of the DX window when I noticed some faces there. Two-bitt, Johnny, Pony, Dally and Steve all stood behind the window, looking at something. I followed their eye path and it lead straight to Shelly's skirt covered behind. I whipped my head back in their direction and motioned for them to keep their dirty eyes off her as quietly as I could. As I noticed Shelly moving back towards standing up, I stopped and leaned casually against the car, smiling. I wrote down my number and handed it back to her. I waited there for a minute for her to write down her number, but she simply opened the car door and sat in the driver's seat.

"W-well, don't I get your number?"

She looked up at me and said, "You never asked for it." She put on her sunglasses and smirked, "I hope I'll see you again, Mr. Sodapop Curtis. You're a doll." She put the key in the ignition and turned it. Before she drove away, Shelly gave me a little wave, "Thanks for the lesson." I stood there for a second, stunned. And then… I laughed. "Huh." I said to myself and turned, jogging into the DX.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I hope you liked it! Review, please!**


End file.
